With the living standard of people increased people have a greater awareness of health improvement. Drinking water is one of the important factors that affects the health of people. U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,947, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, discloses an apparatus to detect water property. It includes a seat 1, a cup body 2, a measuring body 3 and a display 4. The seat 1 has a handle 5 extending upwards. The handle 5 has a latch portion 6 on the top end. The cup body 2 is rested on the seat 1 with the edge of the cup body 2 latched by the latch portion 6. The cup body 2 contains a liquid and has at least one probe 7 on the inner wall in contact with the liquid. The measuring body 3 is located in the handle 5 to be electrically connected to the probe 7 to measure the resistance parameters of the liquid. The display 4 is located on the top side of the handle 5 and connected to the measuring body 3 to display the measured results. Thereby the property of the liquid contained in the cup body 2 such as concentration, pH value and parameters of sweetness and saltiness can be tested and detected.
While the conventional technique mentioned above can detect water property, the cup body 2 and the measuring body 3 are different elements and separated. They have to be coupled together when in use. If one of them is lost, it becomes useless. Moreover, it is quite bulky and not easy to carry. All this creates problems in use, thus cannot meet user's requirements.